


The Joys of Simplicity

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [201]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel gets it, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam and Dean are kind of idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Castiel's surprise, being human made things really fucking clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 6 Heaven Can't Wait

To Castiel's surprise, being human made things really fucking clear.

At first, everything was just overwhelming to him. One minute he was hungry, then he was cold, then he was thirsty, then he had to pee. It was just a never ending cycle of work. Being human was emotionally exhausting. But it also made things very obvious. 

As an angel, he'd tended to over-complicate things. He would over-analyze things that he could now see were very simplistic, or make a plan much more difficult then it needed to be because he would add unnecessary twists. Now, he could see things for exactly what they were for. Including Sam and Dean's relationship.

When he first saw Sam and Dean side-by-side, he didn't really think much of the glow radiating from both of them, being so focused on his mission. But he could see it real well now, even without his angelic powers. He could see the way the leaned into each other, the way they touched each other. They seemed much more intimate then normal brothers should be.

Castiel knew they wouldn't dare tell him if they were in a relationship that was more then brotherly, especially since he used to be an angel, but he didn't really give a shit if they were in love. If anything, he was grateful that his friends had something good in they're lives.

He almost wished he could stay human, just to see love that was simple.

 


End file.
